<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Silly Sora, Twinks Are for Breeding by Isuvviaraq</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412204">Silly Sora, Twinks Are for Breeding</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isuvviaraq/pseuds/Isuvviaraq'>Isuvviaraq</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Property of the Inu [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Breeding, Cock Slut, Cuntboy, Degradation, Extremely Dubious Consent, Genderbending, Genderplay, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Hypnotism, M/M, Mind Control, Mpreg, Rape/Non-con Elements, Transformation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:22:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isuvviaraq/pseuds/Isuvviaraq</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a lot of fun spreading lust and corruption to other sexy men from world to world. Next on Sora's list is the studly demi-god Hercules. </p><p>However, Sora's not the horndog cruising for man-pussy around the multi-verse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Heartless/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Hercules/Satyrs, Hercules/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Sora/Satyrs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Property of the Inu [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Silly Sora, Twinks Are for Breeding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tan, lean, tall, and hung like a horse, Sora stepped out into the Olympus Coliseum World for what felt like the first time in ages. He breathed in air rich with the scent of sand, olives, grilled meat, and wine, and finally smiled to himself. “It’s been tooooo long.”</p><p> </p><p>With a few well-placed questions, Sora learned that Hercules would be competing in the Coliseum that day. Then through a mixture of stealth and swagger, he snuck into the green room where Herc was busy with warmups. Behind the hero, Phil was bouncing on his hooves with the strength of his own pep talk.</p><p> </p><p>For a while Sora just lurked in the back (he’d gotten very good at blending into the shadows since his experience with the Heartless), and only walked into the open when he saw Herc’s eyes starting to glaze over.</p><p> </p><p>Right on cue Hercules spotted him, and his eyes lit up. “Sora!” He leaned over and interrupted Phil by shaking one of his horns enthusiastically. “Phil, look! Sora’s here!”</p><p> </p><p>“Uwah! Heh?...”</p><p> </p><p>Phil shook his dizzy head as Herc leapt forward and swept his buddy up into a bearhug. Sora had just enough foresight to lift his arms above Hercules’ embrace and hug the hunky Greek right back. “Good to see ya, Herc!” Sora said brightly. His dick gave an excited twitch as it was squeezed to the hero’s abs, but he kept it in check.</p><p> </p><p>After nuzzling the twink’s chest for a moment, Herc looked up with those lovable, sky-blue eyes of his. He shrugged his shoulders a bit under Sora’s arms. “Heeeey! You feel stronger than before! And you’ve gotten taller. You’re a man now! Finally started drinking your milk, I’m guessing?”</p><p> </p><p>Sora tried not to let his smile grow too ironic. “Something like that.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Yyyyyyeah…” Phil interjected, head now cleared. He clip-clopped forward, rubbing his chin and eyeing the boy shrewdly. “There’s something else different about ya, though…”</p><p> </p><p>The keyblade wielder laughed naturally. “Well I got a tan, if that’s what you mean.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, yeah maybe that’s it…” He went on stroking his goatee for another worrying second. Then all of a sudden, his eyes lit with recollection. He snapped his fingers. “That’s right! It’s a good thing yer here, actually! Kid…” This last word was apparently addressed to Hercules.</p><p> </p><p>Phil leaned in closer, positioned his hand between the mouth and the door to the greenroom, and spoke in a conspiratorial stage-whisper. “Apparently some cousins of mine are coming from outta town today. I have to go and give  ’em the tour of the town.”</p><p> </p><p>Herc’s eyes widened. He set Sora back on his feet. “What, you mean now?” He sounded really surprised, though not <em>necessarily </em>disappointed.</p><p> </p><p>Phil gave a guilty grin. “Wasn’t sure how to break it to ya. But Sora’s gonna be here!” He looked at the brunette. “You’re stickin’ around to see the match, aintcha?”</p><p> </p><p>Sora didn’t have to hide his enthusiasm. “Why else would I be here?”</p><p> </p><p>The little satyr reached up to give Herc a playful knock on the arm. “There ya go! You can make it with Sora cheerin’ ya on, can’t ya?”</p><p> </p><p>Hercules turned his easy smile on the boy who once came up no higher than his pecs, but who now stood eye-to-lips with him. “Definitely.” He held up his fist, and Sora bumped it obligingly.</p><p> </p><p>Phil hopped again to give each of them a punch on the bicep, grinning. “A’riiiiiiight! Knew I could count on you fellas!” He started backtracking toward the door, calling encouragement as he went. “Knock ‘em dead out there! Make me proud! I’m gonna want a full recap after the match!” He made it out into the hall and started to trot out of sight, but leaned in his head around the door frame to call, “Every! Explicit! <em>Detail!” </em>Then he was gone.</p><p> </p><p>Sora licked his lips. ‘<em>Oh, you’ll get explicit details,’</em> he thought, then wiped the lewd gleam off his expression before Herc turned back to him. "You look pumped, Herc!" He said easily, reaching out and feeling one of the hero's muscles. "How's the routine been treating ya?</p><p> </p><p>Since acquiring his "corruption" at the hands of the Ero-Heartless (as he eventually came to call them), Sora had learned a few tricks. During their visitations, he always felt like there was something about them that set them apart. Yeah the enormous cocks were a bit of a giveaway, but it was more than that. Something about the way they stared at you. Not exactly hypnotism, just… a way of expressing their real intentions. <em>‘Follow us, Sora. We're going to fuck you until you break, then rebuild you into a swaggering sex machine.’</em> And they'd done exactly as advertised. </p><p> </p><p>Sora was giving Herc that look now. The trick, he'd discovered, was to maintain eye contact, say nothing (of his motives), but hide nothing either. He just had to keep his intent fixed in the front of his mind. It took some time, but as they continued their small talk, he saw Hercules bending under the stare.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't seem to notice anything at first. There was a distinct moment when Herc realized that Sora's eyes hadn't so much as flickered in a very long time, and he tried to ask himself whether he was imagining it. Then he started to blush a little, keeping up the banter, and edging an inch closer on the couch. Sora bantered right back, and he noticed that Herc's eyes were looking away from his less and less often. </p><p> </p><p>After 10 minutes, the connection between them came just short of telepathy. Herc didn't flinch away when Sora put a hand on his. ‘<em>You know what I want to do to you, don't you?</em>’</p><p> </p><p>Neither of them said a word. Hercules wet his lips with his tongue, staring at Sora’s lips. ‘<em>I think I do…’</em> Slowly, their faces grew closer together.</p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Hercules!” A female attendant with a tablet in one hand leaned around the door. In a professional voice she prompted, “Mr. Hercules, match is in 12. Best get into place.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, I’ll be right there,” Hercules said distractedly. He only broke eye contact for a moment – not quite long enough to shatter the spell in which Sora held him. “I had, uh… better get going.”</p><p> </p><p>Sora still hadn’t looked away. Even when Hercules got up to give him a VIP pass, Sora kept his eyes fixed on the taller hero. And as he accepted the pass, Sora pulled Herc in close and kissed him on the mouth. Far from resisting, Herc picked Sora up off the couch and held him under the ass.</p><p> </p><p>It was half a minute before Herc pulled away, blushing slightly, and put his friend back down. Once he’d caught his breath, he threw out that crowd-winning smile  of his and asked, “My place after the match?”</p><p> </p><p>Sora put a possessive hand on Herc’s hip and squeezed. “Definitely.”</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Needless to say, Hercules’ heart was pumping good and hard by the time the match started, and he didn’t have any trouble facing the challenges. It was a good match, if a little shorter than the crowd would have liked. They still cheered heartily at his victory – Sora as loud as any of them.</p><p> </p><p>An hour later (Herc had to take a shower before he left the coliseum, and then they were held up by the crowd of cheering fans), Hercules had caught up with Sora and brought him round to his house at the edge of the city. They made for the garden first, talking over the match as they went. Herc wasn’t meeting Sora’s eyes very much, but Sora had a feeling he was just savoring the moment.</p><p> </p><p>As they came up to a row of grapes, Herc stopped and ran his fingers over a few of the broad leaves. “I’m always starving after a match. How about you, Sora?”</p><p> </p><p>Sora was standing a pace behind Hercules, eyeing up the thick legs that rose up into the Greek’s little man-skirt. “Ravenous…”</p><p> </p><p>“Then you’re in luck! These grapes… are…” Herc trailed off. He’d just snapped off a thick bunch of the fruits and turned around to find Sora giving him that semi-hypnotic stare again.</p><p> </p><p>The keyblade master grinned, bit his lips, hooked a thumb under the hem of his pants, and tugged them down to show off his tan line and the base of his cock. <em>That’s right. Keep watching. I know what you want. </em>He stretched his arm behind his head, and his shirt lifted high enough to show off his slim Adonis belt. Herc watched with lips slightly parted, still holding up the bunch of grapes as though he’d forgotten they were there.</p><p> </p><p>With teasing slowness, Sora slid his pants a little lower. And lower. Until his cock finally swung free and came to stand tall and proud. He took a step forward, swinging his foot-long twink-dick hypnotically, and plucked a handful of grapes from the bunch Hercules offered. They were some of the sweetest grapes he’d ever sampled. “Tasty, huh?” He asked, flexing his dick while he chewed.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah… tasty,” Hercules agreed absently, practically drooling while he stared at Sora’s throbbing meat. A fat drop of pre had appeared at the tip and was starting to dangle suspended in the evening air.</p><p> </p><p>Grinning cockily, the keyblade master popped a few more grapes in his mouth and shook his dick up and down. “You don’t <em>have </em>to suck it, you know. Only if you really, <em>really</em> want to.”</p><p> </p><p>Hercules spent one entire second digesting the boy’s offer. Then he dropped to his knees in a flash and gulped down Sora’s cock as though it were his first meal in days. Sora sighed, still grinning, and rubbed the hero’s curly hair. He tilted his head back to stare up at the darkening sky. It really couldn’t have been a more perfect night for a blowjob. He even heard somebody playing a lyre not too far in the distance.</p><p> </p><p>Herc definitely wasn’t the most experienced at giving head, but he picked up the basics fast. That seemed to be one of the side effects of the Ero-Heartless corruption. Each time Sora looked down, Herc’s adorable, blue-eyed face seemed to get a little dreamier with pleasure. “You like that?” Sora asked after a few minutes.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm…” Herc pulled back with a loud, wet slurp and let his friend’s hot schlong lay against his cheek. “It’s so good! I… I think I wanna swallow it in my butt too…”</p><p> </p><p><em>Just what I wanted to hear. </em>Sora made a rotating gesture with his finger. The sound of the lyre was a little closer now. He idly wondered if whoever was playing it was about to get the show of a lifetime. Obediently, Hercules turned himself around, spread out on all fours, and hitched his tunic up over his hips. His bubbly muscle-ass looked absolutely delectable.</p><p> </p><p>Sora slapped his cock in between Herc’s fat cheeks… and realized that his dick was soft and floppy. He knit his brow curiously. He was still horny as fuck, and yet… - But that was as far as he had time to puzzle.</p><p> </p><p>“What do we got here, boys?” called a rowdy voice from behind them. Sora had barely looked around before he and Hercules were surrounded and pulled away from each other. A mob of satyrs had encircled them.</p><p> </p><p>Sora always suspected that Phil must have been the runt of the litter among his kind, and now here was hard proof. The satyrs, their fur ranging in color from black and gray to chestnut, were every bit as tall as a regular human – and most of them were even taller than Hercules. They had the builds of your average football jocks, and all were staring at their hosts with lascivious grins. One, Sora noticed, was the lyre-player he’d been hearing for some time now.</p><p> </p><p>Strong hands took hold of Sora’s wrists and lifted them over his head, and suddenly he found himself staring at a pair of thickly built pectoral muscles. “Looks like a little bitch to me,” said the owner of the pecs.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” Sora protested. For some reason, he didn’t feel more than mildly annoyed by the insult. As to the fact that he had been captured by surprise – and that Hercules was being put in a headlock and having his ass inspected as they spoke – well… He wasn’t especially concerned. The satyr with the lyre was still plucking out his romantic tune, and it made it… difficult to fight or panic over anything.</p><p> </p><p>“Looks like yer right,” one of the other jocks said with his hands on Herc’s cheeks. “Of course… that makes ya wonder what kind of bitch <em>this </em>must be, offerin’ up his pussy to some little twerp like that.” Then he dragged a long, goatish tongue over the hero’s exposed ass.</p><p> </p><p>Sora waited for Herc to stick up for himself, but all the Greek boy did was shiver and grimace. “Th-that… I was… we…”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t try to make excuses!” barked the black-furred satyr, and he gave Hercules’ rump a vicious smack that left him red. “You were about to offer up your virginity to some weak little twink-brat. You ain’t actin’ like a <em>real man,</em> you don’t deserve to be treated like one!” With that, he gave Herc another slap to the ass and shoved his tongue into the demi-god’s quivering hole. True enough, the moan this produced was <em>distinctly </em>unmanly.</p><p> </p><p>“As for you…” The mob’s apparent leader gave Sora’s arms a shake. He looked up into the satyr’s wicked, lusty grin… and felt strangely unequal to him. “Yer a naughty boy, tryin’ to top yer betters like that. Beardless twinks like you are s’posed to be good pussybois and warm real men’s dicks.”</p><p> </p><p>Again, Sora felt only a small flash of annoyance. “I can too top! And Herc…” His words ground to a halt as the brawny satyr in front of him started to bounce his gigantic, hairless pecs in a rhythmic motion. They rippled, jiggled, hopped, and danced in a way that made Sora’s belly clench.</p><p> </p><p>“Ya see, boy?” the satyr chuckled, keeping up the meaty pec dance. “A twink like you knows a <em>real man’s </em>muscles when he sees ‘em. You wanna nurse on these tits like a little bitch, dontcha?”</p><p> </p><p>“Y-yeah,” Sora said distractedly. It seemed pointless to try and deny it – and besides, he’d been a lot more open about his sexual appetites ever since the Ero-Heartless.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s right,” the satyr said, licking his lips lewdly. “Bitches like you always wanna suckle a real man’s titties. You want a taste, pussyboi?” Hercules’ continual moans as he was eaten out made an erotic backdrop to the lyre’s constant hum.</p><p> </p><p>Sora clenched his knees together and felt his dick rise to attention once again. His cheeks were blushing, but he knew exactly what he wanted. “C-can I? Please… Sir?”</p><p> </p><p>The satyrs laughed raucously, and it made their pecs jiggle even more mesmerizingly. “Look at you, getting all respectful! But I guess it feels natural for <em>you,</em> don’t it? C’mere then, good boy…” Then he wrapped his arm around Sora’s waist, hugged him in close, and shoved the keyblade master’s lips onto his fat, perky nipple. “Suck on daddy Marius’ tits.”</p><p> </p><p>“What about you?” One of the satyrs took a seat on a stone bench across from Hercules – who now had two satyrs taking it in turns to grope his cheeks and rim his pucker. The demigod seemed to struggle just to lift his head, but then his gaze was pinned in place by the gray-bearded satyr who crouched before him. “You’re that ‘Hercules’ guy cousin Phil was going on about before he got too drunk and passed out in the barn. Yer s’posed to be a hero or somethin’ aintcha?”</p><p> </p><p>Hercules had some trouble focusing on the question. The red-furred lyre player – skinnier than most of the others, but with a rippling six pack and an 11” hardon that seemed to twitch in time with the music – had just stepped close enough to drool pre onto the Greek boy’s shoulder. Herc’s gaze kept flitting between it and the gray satyr’s bouncing tits. “I, uh… I guess I am…”</p><p> </p><p>The lyre player gave a fluting laugh. “Hear that, Orestes? He ‘guesses’! As if we didn’t see his face on every vase in the city.”</p><p> </p><p>The gray-furred Orestes chuckled and dragged Herc closer, sitting the demi-god between his manspreading goat-thighs. “Oh he’s Hercules, alright. But is he a hero? I mean…” He pushed his shoulders forward, making his pecs stand out full and thick in the gladiator’s face. “A hero doesn’t suck on fat, muscly titties, now does he?” Hercules didn’t answer – just stared at the bouncing satyr-jugs. “Do you want…”</p><p> </p><p>Before Orestes could get the question out, Herc started lapping at the goat-man’s proffered nipple. His tongue flickered against it for a couple seconds, then he latched his lips on it and suckled greedily. All the satyrs laughed as he caved even faster than Sora had. “Looks like we got ourselves a little muscle-bitch!” crowed the lyre-player, now grinding his cock and balls between Hercules’ shoulder blades.</p><p> </p><p>Sora, meanwhile, was just switching from Marius’ right nip to his left. He kept groaning, and his face was scrunched with a plaintive, hungry look. “What’s a matter?” Marius jeered, holding the brunette by the scruff. “Why do ya look so hungry? Ya didn’t think <em>milk </em>was gonna come out or somethin’, didja?”</p><p> </p><p>Sora groaned, opening his eyes and giving the satyr a sad-puppy-dog look. His tongue lapped desperately at the hardened nub like he was dying of thirst.</p><p> </p><p>Marius chuckled and rolled his pecs against Sora’s mouth. “Sorry, pussyboi, only mothers make milk. But we got some wine, though. It’s no good for us <em>real men</em>, but… a cute bitch-boi like you would love it. You want it, huh?” The keyblade master was still being held in place by the scruff, so he nodded his head. “Wanna drink it off yer daddy’s titties?” He nodded even faster, wiggling his hips excitedly. In passing, he noticed that several more satyrs were crowding around him now, stroking big, manly dicks close to his face.</p><p> </p><p>“What about you, hero-bitch?” Orestes asked, sliding the tip of his dick up and down the cleft of the muscular Greek’s pecs. “You want some wine?”</p><p> </p><p>Hercules pulled back just for a moment, panted, and moaned innocently, “Yes… Yes please Mr. Orestes, sir…”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright!” Marius called above the snide chuckling of his brethren. “Let’s give ‘em what they asked for!”</p><p> </p><p>At once, hands began to pull Herc and Sora’s remaining clothes off – to make sure they wouldn’t get stained, Sora assumed. Then the wineskins were brought out, and both boys eagerly lapped at the rich, purple liquid that splashed and trickled down the smooth valley of their respective daddies’ pecs.</p><p> </p><p>Sora had only had a few drinks since coming of age, so he didn’t think it odd how quickly his head became buzzy and stupid from the drink. The very first sweet, refreshing sip made his entire body feel warm and tingly. In a way, the fumes of the wine seemed to go right to his loins, making him feel so incredibly warm. A tightening feeling seemed to take hold, and his mouth spilled a constant, whorish moaning. His knees shook and clenched, his balls drew tight as though he were cumming, and he seemed to be <em>gushing </em>pre like a garden hose. In seconds, his thighs were both soaked down to the knee, and he could hear Herc moaning in the same way behind him.</p><p> </p><p>By the time the waterfall of wine stopped, Sora felt <em>amazingly </em>good. He met Marius’ gloating eyes and licked his purple-stained lips happily, very refreshed. “Thhhhhhanks, Da- *hic* Daddy!”</p><p> </p><p>Marius ruffled his hair in a fatherly manner, stroking his dick with his free hand. “Good boy! You’re never gonna fuck another man again, isn’t that right?”</p><p> </p><p>Sora was still incapable of anger, and the mixture of pec-meat and wine had washed away all his annoyance, but the Heartless corruption still had its strong core inside his mind. The thought of never plunging his monster-cock into another himbo’s hole was laughable. He started to giggle uncontrollably. “Nnnnoooooooo,” he slurred, nuzzling Marius’ chest.</p><p> </p><p>Marius smirked without saying a word and gave a nod to one of his brothers. Sora was pulled to his feet. He swayed a little and needed the brawny jocks to hold him steady. Chestnut-furred Marius then reached between the boy’s legs, and as Sora followed his hand, his mouth fell open in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>Where his long, magnificent, Ero-Heartless-blessed throat-clogger and corruption-spreading ballsack had been, there was… nothing. Nothing except a little slit that curved down out of his line of sight. But when Marius’ hand reached between his legs, Sora felt his fingers slide against <em>something </em>warm, slick, and sensitive. He looked over his shoulder and saw his own transformation reflected between Hercules’ crouching legs.</p><p> </p><p>Their manhoods had just been taken away and replaced with needy cunts.</p><p> </p><p>He was still trying to wrap his addled wits around the event when Marius took hold of Sora's chin and tugged his attention back to his glorious bara knockers. They resumed their quick, hypnotic bouncing, and Sora was soon lost in a trance yet again. </p><p> </p><p>"Feels better now, don't it?" Marius asked with his superior grin. "That big, useless, ugly dick of yers just got in the way, didn't it? You feel much better now that yer all slick and fertile, dontcha? <em>Dontcha?" </em></p><p> </p><p>If he was being completely honest, Sora didn't quite agree. He wasn't quite sure why… he knew it was something very simple and unimpeachable, but he couldn't remember what it was… And anyway, thinking made his brain hurt - made the pretty lyre sound less musical. So for now, he just nodded and listened to what the hunky satyr told him. "Yeah… way better…"</p><p> </p><p>Marius' licked his lips. Sora felt a few of the other satyrs rubbing their humid dicks on his skin, and a pair of hands were starting to massage his cheeks. "Twinks like you deserve to be punished for trying to top. Ain't that right?" </p><p> </p><p>Sora swallowed hard. The satyrs were getting restless, pawing at him. He heard a loud slurping sound and realized that Herc must already be sucking one of the goatish band off. "Yes…" </p><p> </p><p>"Yes <em>who?" </em>Marius promoted. </p><p> </p><p>Sora blushed. "Yes <em>Daddy…</em>" </p><p> </p><p>Confidently, Marius took a seat on the edge of a statue's pedestal and perched Sora on his lap with the keyboard Master straddling the satyr's furry thighs. In this position, the base of Marius' cock brushed up against Sora's unfamiliar clit. "So then… what's to be done with you? I feel like a few months bearing kids for me and my boys ought to set you right. Wouldn't you agree?" </p><p> </p><p>Sora didn't answer right away. All of a sudden, he heard a little squeal behind him and whipped his head around to look at Hercules. A satyr had just shoved its fat dick into the demigod's virgin cunt. He only had a moment to scream before the lyre player thrust his member into Herc's open mouth. The black-furred satyr was singing while he strummed away and rocked his hips, but for some reason Sora found that he couldn’t pick out the actual words.</p><p> </p><p>A moment later, his sight was obscured by two other satyrs who started grinding their dicks against his face and shoulders. Marius hugged him to his bouncy pecs again. "Still don’t get it, bitch?” He gripped Sora’s ample cheeks in each hand and addressed one of his brethren over the boy’s shoulder. “Phereus, give ‘er some love.”</p><p> </p><p>Sora was still puzzling over just what this might mean when Marius’ hands hitched his bottom up at little more, and he felt a slimy tongue drag a circle around his new pussy lips. <em>“Haaaah!” </em>The keyblade master pressed his body close to Marius’ chest, overwhelmed by the sensation. Unfamiliar muscles were flexing, his nerves were sending strange signals up to his drunken brain, and warmth like shame turned into pleasure burned in every fiber. “Fffffuck…”</p><p> </p><p>“Feel good, cutie?” The satyr sounded almost smug.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Yesssss!” </em>Sora groaned at once. Twice, the spear-shaped goat tongue came up to tease his pearl, and his whole body seized up as though electrified. Two of the satyrs, unable to wait any longer, grunted low curses and fired their milky loads onto Sora’s back and shoulders. He heard the others laughing at their lack of stamina while their cream rolled down his skin.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah it does. You’ve never felt anything better,” Marius boasted. “Wanna know why?” Without waiting for an answer, he rolled the tip of his middle finger around Sora’s dripping cunt, then used his lubricated digit to start fingering the boy’s asshole. “It’s ‘cos yer a bitch. Twinks are <em>made for </em>seeding. It goes against nature for ‘em to be tops. That’s why ya ain’t never felt this good before. This is the first time ya ever had <em>real men </em>lovin’ on ya…”</p><p> </p><p>Somewhere in the back of his mind, Sora knew that the satyr was making a mistake, although the details weren’t coming to mind just then. Phereus had just delved his tongue inside Sora’s cunt, and its constant squirming was making him moan and shiver almost constantly. Acting on a sudden instinct, he pressed Marius’ cock against his abdomen with one hand and started to grind his body against it. “Mmmm… Mhm…”</p><p> </p><p>The daddy satyr smirked and slipped a second finger into his pucker. “You wanna get bred, boy?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh-huh,” Sora groaned dizzily, trying to squeeze Marius’ fingers and Phereus’ tongue at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>“Ye want Daddy Marius to put baby in ya?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Mhmm…” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Wanna be a breeding babe? Wanna spend every day getting’ stuffed with satyr love? Wanna feel every man in my tribe stuff your faggot-womb with seed? Bear our kids like a good pussyboi?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes… Yes! <em>Yesss!” </em>Sora practically pounced for the satyr and would have kissed him on the mouth – except that Marius was too tall. He had to settle for kissing his tasty nipples instead. Thanks to the loving tones of the musician and his lyre, and despite the niggling doubts in the back of his head, every degrading word from the satyr’s mouth sounded like the most romantic poetry.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Pleeeesh breed me,”</em> the keyblade knight begged around Marius’ jiggly teat. “I wanna be a good twink… Please let me be your baby-mama!”</p><p> </p><p>There was a chorus of laughter all around him. Marius, instead of leaning close and kissing him as Sora had thought he would, simply grinned snidely and rolled his eyes. “Bout fuckin’ time!” Then he lifted Sora up by the hips, slid his tip down the knight’s dripping pussy lips, and unceremoniously jerked him down to the hilt.</p><p> </p><p>Sora screamed as something inside him broke. His vision went pure white, and a shiver ran through him from hips to collar. He ground his burning face into the satyr’s chest and keened, <em>“D-d-d-da… Daddyyyyy…” </em>The lap on which he sat suddenly bucked hard, tearing a girlish squeal from him. He hugged Marius’ chest like a life raft and looked up into his dark eyes.</p><p> </p><p>The satyr leered back at him, trailed the tip of his tongue lasciviously about his lips, and started to roll his hips in a building rhythm. “Ahhhhh, that’s a sweet little fag-cherry. Hold me just like that, baby. Daddy’s taking you for a ride!”</p><p> </p><p>Another jet of spunk splashed across the small of Sora’s back as Marius jackhammered his cock into his new cuntboi’s ruined virginity. Then there was a growl behind him, and he heard what he thought must be Phereus’ voice saying, “That’s it! I need my reward for getting this bitch ready! C’mon, Mar!”</p><p> </p><p>The chestnut-colored satyr smirked and spread the boy’s luscious globes wide. “Bitches have three holes for a reason,” he rumbled. A second later, Sora arched his back and wheezed as Phereus’ impatient dick invaded his ass. The familiarity of the sensation took some of the edge off the pain, and he was struck by how strange it felt to have two different dicks ravaging his body, and yet them never be touching.</p><p> </p><p>Before he could really start to enjoy it, though, Marius grunted, bucked his hips once more, and pumped a few hot, sticky wads into the keyblade master’s womb. He pulled out before he was quite finished, and a few stray shots trickled around the hood of the slut’s clit. “Hmmmm, there we go… Better let my boys have a go now.” This earned a murmur of lusty agreement. But before stepping away, he lifted Sora’s chin to stare into the dizzy blue eyes. “Don’t you worry, though. Daddy’s gonna have a bun in yer oven before the night’s out.”</p><p> </p><p>Blushing at what he thought the most romantic of nothings, Sora smiled with his tongue lolling out. “Y-Yesh, Daddy!”</p><p> </p><p>Again he thought the satyr might be about to kiss him, but Marius just stood up and called to the other group, “How’s that muscle-pussy treatin’ ya? He still think he’s a hero, ya reckon?” before walking out of sight to general laughter. Then Phereus’ thick arms hooked under Sora’s legs, he was lifted into a full nelson, and a satyr with charcoal fur stepped up to claim sloppy seconds.</p><p> </p><p>Evening fell into night, and Sora was passed from one satyr to the next. After a few minutes, the pain had all but disappeared, and he was lost in smiling, slack-jawed bliss. The music continued to play, and he was treated to the beautiful sight of massive satyr-pecs bouncing and rippling in front of his face. When he wasn’t moaning in pleasure or having his throat fucked, he kept slurring embarrassing, self-degrading nonsense to himself, always thinking that he had come up with it, rather than just repeating what the lyre-player told him to say:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I’m a fertile faggot! I’m a slave to goat dick! I love my satyr husbands! Good sluts bear satyr kids!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Around midnight, Sora and Herc were thrown side-by-side onto a bed of lavender and given a few minutes rest while most of the orgy went to swipe a few snacks from around Hercules’ garden. A few of the raunchier lads stayed behind to tongue the sluts’ well-used pussies, and Sora rolled his head towards his companion. “H-hey… What a night, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>But Hercules didn’t seem to hear him. He was just panting with a dopey grin on his face. His hands were wrapped around his own thighs, keeping his legs spread. <em>“M-more,” </em>he groaned. <em>“Love… goat husband… cum… breed… pussy…” </em></p><p> </p><p>“Herc?” Sora prompted again, but the demigod went on muttering – shuddering as he came yet again from being tongued. Unconcerned, Sora rolled his head the other way instead… and saw something that nearly startled him.</p><p> </p><p>On a big, stone bench under a bower of wheat, there lay the biggest satyr Sora had ever seen. His muscle-tits would have made even a straight man’s mouth water to look at, and his biceps looked big enough to break Hercules in half. He clearly ought to have been the chief of the satyrs.</p><p> </p><p>But what <em>really </em>made Sora double take was that between his legs, standing in front of the bench and humping away at the satyr’s mancunt, there was a boy about his age. Or rather – he recalled the word after a moment – an <em>Inu </em>spirit! He had snowy white hair, a fluffy tail, and a pair of perky, pointed ears that looked velvety to the touch. And if <em>Sora</em> counted as a twink, then this Inu was a twink and a half!</p><p> </p><p>Yet there he was, smiling adorably and molesting the satyr-stud. As Sora watched, milk started to pour out of the stud’s knockers, and the Inu licked his lips excitedly before leaning in and slurping it up – tail revving up to turbo speed. It was practically <em>cute. </em>The satyr, far from looking ashamed or dazed, was smiling down at the pup, petting his head affectionately, and speaking to him in a mild voice.</p><p> </p><p>Sora thought of trying to point them out to somebody. And yet, as the rest of the tribe started to return with fresh fruit and barrels of ale,  they passed right by the tender couple as if they couldn’t see them. It was like they didn’t exist – as though the scene were taking place in a world of its own – and he was just a spectator. Then the music started up again, and Sora turned his attention back to pleasing his many new husbands and their needy bitch-breeders.</p><p> </p><p>Throughout the night, though, his eyes kept wandering over to the happy pair. The white-haired Inu fucked the manly satyr from every angle and position, always grinning, licking his lips, and wagging his tail sweetly. None of the satyrs ever acknowledged that the biggest and manliest of their party was being utterly dominated by a twink half his size. But just once, Sora’s blue eyes met the Inu’s pink ones, and for a fleeting instant, he saw them flash with… gloating. With triumph.</p><p> </p><p>Then his view was taken up by a pair of balls in need of polishing, and the Inu was driven from his mind.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>For the next 7 months, Sora and Hercules were the property of Marius and his band of satyrs. The only kisses they ever received were the ones they gave each other while slurping on the same horny satyr-cock, and yet they felt that they were deeply loved and well-treated. They learned to interpret ‘bitch’ as meaning <em>‘babe,’</em> ‘slut’ as meaning <em>‘angel,’</em> and ‘faggot’ as meaning <em>‘my love.’</em> They bore almost a dozen new satyr between the two of them (most of them belonging to Marius), but almost never saw the kids after they were born. There was something about it being satyr tradition for them to be reared ‘only among <em>other men</em>.’</p><p> </p><p>Hercules all but forgot that he was the Hero of Thebes, the son of Zeus, or even that he was a demi-god. As far as Sora could tell, it would have broken his heart to ever leave his new husbands.</p><p> </p><p>Sora on the other hand… The little voice in the back of his head that constantly told him, <em>it’s all just a game, this isn’t real, </em>grew neither louder nor quieter. It just sat there, a little nugget of fact lying dormant in his mind. He knew he had a purpose besides just cooking, moaning, and being a fertile mother – even if wasn’t coming to mind just yet.</p><p> </p><p>So he almost wasn’t surprised when, one night after bearing a straw-furred young kid for a satyr whose name escaped him, Sora felt an inky velvet rise up around his body and steal him away. Deep, restful sleep soaked into him like water into paper, and his thoughts melted away like sugar.</p><p> </p><p>When he came to, Sora realized he was in one of the immense, stained glass stations to which the Heartless often transported him. He felt deliciously full. His belly, when he rested his palms on it, was fat and distended in a way that had <em>nothing </em>to do with bearing satyr kids.</p><p> </p><p>“Awake at last?” came a voice as dark and fragrant as pipe-tobacco.</p><p> </p><p>The keyblade master looked over his shoulder to see a powerful Ero-Orcus holding him up around the waist. It’s impossibly-huge cock was lodged half-way up his body. Funnily, seeing it was like seeing an old friend. He grinned cheekily and put up a v sign. “Heya! Long time no see!”</p><p> </p><p>An irritable grunt echoed through the darkness, and Sora was tugged sharply down to the base of the demon’s cock with a little squeak. “It seems your mind is once again your own, at least. But do not presume to treat us so lightly.”</p><p> </p><p>His knees shuddered under him, and Sora did his best to steady himself while cradling the bulge of the veiny dick in his belly. “R-right… sorry… I, uh… messed up… back there…”</p><p> </p><p>The Orcus grunted again, but this time he seemed mollified. It began to ease its schlong back and forth in Sora’s ass as it spoke. “The fault was not entirely your own. A being appeared against which we did not think to prepare you. You could not have succeeded on your own.”</p><p> </p><p>The keyblade wielder thought about this for a moment, reaching down with a free hand to idly stroke his clit. “Uhh… Oh yeah! You mean that… <em>mmph! </em>That Inu spirit or whatever?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nevertheless,” the Orcus went on, staying rigidly on-message. “You have since spent the better part of a <em>year </em>idling your time in selfish pleasures. You spent our gift only upon those who did not need it – who have no fear of the joys of their flesh. Or have you forgotten the purpose for which we blessed you so richly?”</p><p> </p><p>“Pur…” Sora trailed off, catching a movement in the blackness around him. Looking forward, he was mildly surprised to see Antisora… or rather, <em>an Ero-</em>Antisora standing in front of him. It looked just like an inky version of his reflection on the eve of his birthday – just before he’d corrupted Riku to be like him – right down to the 12” schlong waving back and forth under his nose. “Oh… <em>That </em>purpose,” he said, salivating at the sight of his own, beautiful fuckmeat in shadow form.</p><p> </p><p>His doppelganger rested a hand on his head, and the Ero-Orcus said in a merciful tone, “Go ahead. Reacquaint yourself with it.”</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t need to be told twice, but promptly swallowed it down and ground his tongue along the back of his own masculine twink-dick. <em>Ahh, my old friend, </em>he thought with an ironic internal snort.</p><p> </p><p>"Still, the mercurial Inu is… not adverse to our aim," the Orcus mused aloud while it carried on rearranging Sora's innards. "We think we may have a way to turn his whims to our advantage." </p><p> </p><p>"Mhmmmm," Sora hummed around his shadow's cock. He did his best to sound interested, and he thought he was paying attention admirably well. Compared to having satyr music fucking with his head, trying to focus at a time like this was no harder than doing sums while flipping an omelet. </p><p><br/>
"Indeed… The Inu made especially sure that your womb was fruitful. We can use it to swell <em>our</em> numbers as well."</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm?!” Now Sora didn’t have to <em>try </em>to look interested. He tried to turn around to look at the Ero-Orcus again, but only succeeded in making the cock inside his womb shudder. His shadow-double gripped his head more firmly as thrust as if to say, <em>‘Eyes forward, and listen!’ </em></p><p> </p><p>“Oh yes,” the Orcus continued, never seeming to mind the urgent throbbing if its meat in the human’s pussy. “Perhaps I was a little unfair when I accused you of being idle before. Your… <em>husbands,” </em>he pronounced the word with acid sarcasm, “seem not to have noticed that half your litter have <em>already </em>grown up and left them. Look…”</p><p> </p><p>With Antisora’s help, Sora looked. Four Satyrs – not the mythical kind, the Ero-brand Heartless variety – had just emerged from the darkness. He felt his belly seize up, feeling a strange instant kinship with them.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, they are yours,” Orcus confirmed as though reading Sora’s mind, then dismissed the Satyrs with a wave of the hand. “And that means… that <em>you </em>are still <em>ours.” </em>Right on cue, the Heartless’ member began to pulse and pump its load into deep, deep into Sora’s body.</p><p> </p><p>As the darkness filled him and his eyes turned black, the master of the keyblade sighed in relief. It felt as though his body were truly clean and satisfied for the first time in months. Antisora shuddered as well, and Sora came with a shudder as he accepted his shadowy brethren’s essence. He hadn’t yet noticed the Heartless emblem etching itself in fiery pink upon his abdomen – marking his body as a breeding ground for lust and corruption.</p><p> </p><p>“Now…” Orcus sighed, getting back to business while its balls were still pumping. “Since it seems we need to keep a closer eye on you, we’re going to offer you a gift.”</p><p> </p><p>“Raa hffft?” Sora inquired distractedly.</p><p> </p><p>The Orcus patiently pulled him off Antisora’s spent member and hoisted him into the air. His arms felt warm and wonderful around Sora’s bulging tummy. “Yes. A gift.” Then he gestured to the shadow copy, which began to grin wickedly. “Something to offer you a little more… flexibility.”</p><p> </p><p>As he watched, the copy in front of him began to melt away, starting at the top of its head and the tips of its feet. When it reached the crotch, however, rather than dissipating, the disembodied floated forward, turned itself about, and settled itself right over Sora’s clit. A moment later, some of the remaining tendrils of darkness looped about his waist like elastic, and he heard a faint *<em>click</em>* at the small of his back.</p><p> </p><p>His jaw dropped open. “A <em>strap-on?!” </em>He asked, incredulous.</p><p> </p><p>“No mere strap-on,” Orcus corrected blithely. “This organ never has to be taken off or hidden. Indeed, to any but one of our own kind, it will look precisely as though you possessed your own cock and nothing had changed. At need, it will <em>also </em>become a chastity belt… unless you decide that you <em>want </em>to bear another soldier for our small army.”</p><p> </p><p>Sora didn’t say anything for a minute. His thoughts were a little confused, but at last his voice found him. “But… I mean… Couldn’t you, ya know… Give me <em>my </em>dick back?”</p><p> </p><p>Orcus gave a small, irritable grunt. “… Since you have asked… <em>No. </em>We cannot.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?! Why-”</p><p> </p><p>“The Inu himself spiked that wine.” the Heartless growled repressively. “We have not the power to undo the changes he effects. This is as close as we could come. You will accept your gift and <em>be grateful.” </em></p><p> </p><p>“… Fine,” Sora said, looking sulkily at the dark copy between his legs. It might have been his imagination, but he thought he saw the Ero-Antisora’s smirk in the shape of his bell-end. But for all that, he knew who it was he was <em>really </em>angry at.</p><p> </p><p>“But as I said before…” The Orcus said, petting the brunette’s hair gently. “That Inu… That <em>Ezri </em>is a mercurial figure. If you should chance upon him again, perhaps he will restore what’s yours.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right…” <em>But what are the chances of that happening… </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>....... In case anybody's wondering, this was <em>not</em> the ending I had originally planned out &gt;///&gt;;; But somebody very adorable owns my pen, and... Here we are.</p><p>Oh yeah, so as for Herc and Phil... </p><p>The Ero-Heartless tried to talk Sora  out  of going to save him  - insisting that it wasn't his responsibility. When he remained adamant, however, they consented to bail Hercules out of trouble and rehabilitate him... not back to normal, but at least into a state of functional self-possession. Phil, unable to account for his star's sudden disappearance, was threatened with a life-sentence to the pits of Tartarus unless Herc was found alive and intact within the year. Herc returned within the deadline, thankfully, but he and Phil had to have a rather awkward conversation about his... condition. </p><p>We'll see where this goes next.... Thanks for joining me!<br/>Horny comments let me  know you care!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>